The Cullens: Indestructable
by Miss.T-Stanley
Summary: The Cullens go to war, and THEY JUST DON'T DIE! This is our first story together, please don't be to mean. Also, our first attempt at humor. :D


**Yo. This is Tierney and Megan! We wrote this together. Tell us if you want us to continue!! We are going to attempt to be funny, but it may only be funny to us. (We are laughing) Reviews are appreciated, but not required. Thanks!! Here's our story!!!! ;)**

Bella clung to Edward's arm. "Don't go to war!" she cried.

"Nothing's going to happen to me," he shrugged.

"Oh yeah," Bella released Edward and smiled happily.

The Cullens got on their plane and flew off the raging war. They were going to help protect America, WITHOUT DYING. Bella waved at them from the ground; she knew that they could see her. She went home, waiting for their return.

***

"Let's get 'em!" Emmett said, excited.

The plane was landing and they could see small dots in the distance, which were army camps. Edward sighed and looked out the window, seeing a man at his camp walk around, on guard. Edward sighed again, missing Bella. When they got off the plane and stepped onto the dirty pavement, they were welcomed by the other soldiers. The seven Cullens instantly joined the fight. One man tried to shoot at Edward, but it bounced off right were it should have pierced his heart. Emmett laughed at the man's shocked face.

"Let's go!" Emmett cried into the air.

People shot at the family, but they all bounced off and did no harm. Eventually, the other army gave up and tried to get other people. And then, the Cullens attacked.

***

"I miss him!" Bella burst out while talking to Angela.

Her friend patted her arm and soothed her. "They'll be okay."

"I know, I just can't help but worry!" Tears sprang to Bella's eyes.

"Wanna muffin?" Angela smiled fakley, "It might make you feel better."

Bella stared at her.

***

Back at the war, the other countries soldiers were trying different ways to get to the Cullens. Bombs were dropped by them, but they just stood there. Things flew around them, but anything that hit them just crinkled up and fell. One man, named Chris, was talking to his friend, Carl. "Nothing is working!" he complained.

They went to their General and explained their problem. "… and they just stand there, acting normal!" Carl said.

The General thought for a moment, then said, "Get the tanks."

As the tanks were driven closer to the Cullens though, they just stood in the same place, unnaturally still. One tank drove up to Alice. Chris stared at her, shocked that she didn't move. But, when the tank hit her, it slowly crumpled. The same was for Edward, who called to them, "The more you try to hit us, the more ruined your tanks will be."

But still, the tanks were trying to crush the Cullens. Finally, the one trying to get Edward just fell on its side, completely ruined. In the process, the large car ripped his shoe. Seeing it, Edward mockingly said, "Oh no you didn't!" with his hand on his hip; he snapped and started waving his finger at them.

Chris and Carl went back to their General. "Tanks did nothing!" they shouted.

The General once again thought for a moment, and then replied, "Atomic bombs!"

Chris, Carl, and their fellow soldiers started throwing the bombs at them, still to no effect. Jasper could feel their anger. "Their mad," he laughed.

Finally, the group gave up with the atomic bombs. They went back to the General, and he said, "Time to bring on the _nukes_," while slamming the table with his fist.

As they dropped the large weapon, the Cullens laughed. They had gone to a large, empty space where no one else was around. The weapon came at them, and they let it hit. When they stood there, still laughing, but harder, Chris and Carl went back to their general for the last time.

"_They just won't die_!" they cried.

***

Edward burst through the door of Bella's house as soon as he arrived home. "So, how was war?" She asked.

**Even though it is most likely no funny to anybody else, we hope you like it!! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D (Crazy with smiles. ********) If you for some reason want more, please tell us. ******

**-- Tierney and Megan**


End file.
